


Fire in Their Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Steve', Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Not Much, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Dragon Steve Rogers, Dragon Tony Stark, Dragons, I Don't Even Know, LITERALLY, Multi, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Some Plot, This Was A Dream I Had, fem!reader - Freeform, omega!reader, this must be my dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you entered the once Stark Tower and now Avengers headquarters, your only hope was to leave with a job offer.  What you got were three alpha's and a life you never would have dreamed of.





	1. And so it Begins...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breenieweenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breenieweenie/gifts).



> Look... this first chapter is rather tame, the rest aren't. It sort of devolves into smut with less plot the further in you go. Will be between 3 and 5 parts, but leaning more towards 3 with a bit of an "epilogue". Thank you for reading!

It was an accident. 

Well, maybe not  _ entirely  _ an accident. 

But when you walk into the Avengers compound, head full and worrying about securing the coveted Stark Internship, you thought the least of your worries would be Alpha related. In fact, you were certain you wouldn't even  _ see _ an alpha. So when an irresistible scent caught your attention over the smells of slightly burnt coffee and other nervous interns, you followed it. 

It wasn't long before you were obviously being drawn away from the more public areas and you hesitate.  _ You should go back _ , part of you insists, and you were  _ almost _ inclined to agree. But then you inhale again and close your eyes against the onslaught of sensations that flood you.  _ wantneedalphapleaseMINE _ , there was no way you were turning back now. 

A little further in and you hear grunts and other loud sounds from behind a door at the far end of the hall. You lick your lips, the scent was heavier here, permeating the air. It seemed to settle around you and you lick your lips again, unconsciously trying to taste it. A dull  **thud** followed by a soft “oof” reaches you through the closed door.  _ You can still turn back _ , the voice - probably your conscious - says. You hear a rumble of laughter and voices, and you respond,  _ not on our life. _

Mother had always said your cat like curiosity would get you in trouble and at the time you didn't believe her. But as you open the door to the, apparently private, Avengers gym only to be caught in the gaze of not one, or two, but  _ three _ alphas, you realize she was right. 

You were in trouble. 

-0-0-0-

“Do you think she's okay?” 

“Who is she?” 

“This is a visitor's badge, how did she end up over here?” 

“Wait, I think she's coming around.” 

Their voices brought you back slowly at first, then all at once as the memory of what had just happened played out on the backs of your eyelids. You groan and threw an arm over your closed eyes in embarrassment. You had  _ fainted.  _

You! Of all people! Swooning over some alphas. 

_ It was probably the scent overload and shock when you realized they were all yours.  _ Your mind helpfully supplies, almost sounding cheerful.  _ Wait, what? _

You inhale deeply. Yes, that alpha was yours, and that one, and…you inhale again, and that one. You groan again. 

“You alright there, doll?” One of them leans over you and you struggle to keep your eyes closed. He smells like a- like a- your mind trips over itself, because  _ how _ can a person smell like the first frost? Cool and anticipatory and like a hint of wood smoke carried through chilly air. 

Two fingers press against the pulse in your neck and brush the underside of your scent gland, this time you couldn't hold back a moan and your body arches slightly. This alpha was leather and…slightly melted vanilla ice cream on a warm day and hot cinnamon all rolled into one. “I'm almost positive she’s awake.” The fingers ran up your neck and cupped your cheek, you push into the calloused palm. 

“Open your eyes princess.” Your last alpha spoke. 

You hold out for a second, even as the omega in you wants to obey immediately. You take one more deep breath, wanting to sear their scent into your memory. He reminds you of your dad’s garage, used engine oil and slightly metallic and  _ hot _ , almost like electricity but something  _ more _ and- and- “Why do you smell like coconut?” 

Your eyes open and the question was out of your mouth before you could stop it. The man directly above you pulls back and the other two laugh from just beyond your field of vision. There was a hand on your thigh and you can feel the cool fingers through the fabric of your slacks. They tighten slightly before relaxing. 

“It's probably that stuff he drinks all the time.” The man whose hand is on your thigh answers as he runs his cool fingers up and down your leg. 

You bite your lip at  the sensation and feel your body relaxing when it hits you: You're in a room, or gym, or whatever, with three alphas you don't know. 

Alone.

And your body  _ very much  _ wants you to get to know them.

Intimately. 

You struggle to sit up and large warm hands push gently against your back, helping you sit. “Oh,” the word escapes you, soft and breathy.  _ This is probably why you really fainted, _ the alphas,  _ your  _ alphas, are three of the most famous men in the world. 

Tony Stark, Captain Steve Rogers, and Sergeant James Barnes. 

“Oh, fuck.” You close your eyes, “This is a dream, this is a dream. Any second I'll wake up and find out I'm still at home.” 

Soft fingers brush against your cheek then against the corners of your eyes. “Is this a good dream then, or a nightmare?” 

“More of a fantasy really.” You reply, eyes still closed. The three men laugh and James squeezes your thigh again. You sigh softly and open your eyes, his cool metal hand a convincing reason to believe you're awake. “Right, well, this is awkward,” you open your eyes, planning to introduce yourself when you see your personalized visitor badge hanging from Tony’s long fingers, making introductions pointless. “Right, um, well, thank you all for uh, making sure I wasn't injured. But I should probably get going.” 

You try to stand and three sets of hands hold you in place and you moan involuntary and press your thighs together.  _ This is really getting ridiculous. _

“Whoa there,” Steve says from behind you, “you hit your head when you fell. I think we'd better take you to medical.” 

Before you have time to blink, you're in his arms and pressed against his chest. Your arms automatically wrap around his neck in an attempt to stabilize yourself. “Whoa! Dear gods you're tall.” 

He chuckles and you can feel the rumble in his chest through your cheek. You rub against him, inhaling deeply. His shirt is slightly damp, and,  _ normally,  _ this isn't a  _ thing  _ for you, but right now all you can think about his how easily you fit in his arms and how his scent is  _ sooo _ much stronger here where his shirt clings to his chest and how wonderful it is that you can faintly smell the other two on him as well. You sigh, suddenly sleepy,  _ I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds…. _

-0-0-0-

This time when you come to, you're alone and in a bed. Next to your head, you hear a steady beeping. Further away, but still clearly, you hear voices. 

“Admittedly, it's unexpected, but not entirely outside the realm of possibility.” a voice you don't recognize says. 

“But, Bruce, all three of us? Isn't that a little unusual?” Tony asks a question you  _ should  _ have been worried about before now. 

You can hear the hesitation in the other man’s -  _ Bruce? Bruce  _ **_Banner_ ** _? _ \- voice, “Yes, but, considering what the three of you are, it's possibly biological. You've already… _ collected  _ each other. Maybe she's just another addition.” 

“We don't- you can't  _ hoard _ people Bruce.” Steve says, his voice tight. 

“Okay, fine, how's this: you're alphas, she's obviously an omega. You do the math. It's not like omegas are a dime a dozen. Most have two alphas.” 

“But  _ three?”  _ This was Tony again, and you couldn't help but wince in sympathy. This was a bit of an odd situation. You weren't even sure what you would do with three alphas. 

“Plus she's so  _ small _ .” James said, “I'm not sure… how do we  _ do _ anything? I feel like we're going to break her.” 

You hear a few murmured agreements.  _ I'm sure we could think of a few things _ , images of you tangled up in your three alphas flashed graphically through your mind. You press your lips together to hold back the groan of desire that tries to escape. 

“Well, like I said before, given what you  _ are….”  _

You might have held back the groan, but the heart rate monitor next to you gave you away as the beeping became more frantic. 

They all rush into the room. Your alphas’ eyes are slightly wild as they scan the area and the protectiveness in their postures makes your heart race and, in turn, the beeping became even  _ more _ frantic. Your face grew hot, as did the rest of your body and you arch your back slightly, chasing after the light friction the blanket around your waist offered. It was then you realized you weren’t wearing the clothes you’d put on that morning.  In fact, the only thing you seemed to be wearing that was still your own was your bra.  You flush further when you realize that someone had changed to and just  _ how  _ much of you they would have seen.  Not wearing your period underwear because they were your last clean pair and going commando had seemed like a great idea this morning, clean lines under your slacks and all, but now...

It was embarrassing. 

And yet… you moan as the fabric of the sheets rubs against your bare skin. 

“Omega! What's wrong? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” 

And just as suddenly, the heat and desire fade, replaced by overwhelming warmth that spreads through your chest at the way James calls you ‘Omega.’ Tears spring to your eyes and all four men surround you instantly. 

The doctor, Bruce, reaches a hand out toward you and Tony growls,  _ actually growls! _ at him before he can touch you. He slowly retracts his hand. 

“It's okay, I just want to check her vitals.” He says, voice calm even as the three alphas snarl at him. 

“What's happening? This- this isn't me!” You cry out, tears falling steadily now. Around you, the alphas seem to be warring with themselves unsure if they should be protecting you from Bruce, or if he can help you. 

“It's your hormones. They're a bit scrambled. They should settle down once you bond.” Bruce explains kindly. 

“B-bond?” Your voice is a bit shaky, “I'm supposed to bond with-” you stop and take a deep breath and the scents of your alphas mingling hits you like a punch in the gut. You take a shallower breath, trying to come back to yourself as you wipe at your face. “I've never heard of an omega going through this  _ before _ the actual bonding .” 

In fact, as far as you know, no bonded omega you've read about or talked to had mentioned anything like what you were feeling. The roller coaster of emotions on a sea of unbridled desire. It was almost enough to drive you mad.  _ And to think just a bit ago I was worried about what I would wear for the-  _ “How long have I been here? What happened?” 

“A few hours,” Steve says from your right, he rested his hand on your shoulder and his thumb strokes your neck. “You hit your head harder than we thought. You have a concussion.” 

The heart monitor, which had slowed down to a steadier pace, jumped slightly. 

On your left, Tony takes your hand, lacing his fingers with your own, “I'm sorry we didn't realize what had happened.” He lifts your joined hands, flipping them so your wrist was bared, then places a kiss on the pulse point. 

The monitor jumped again. You flush, but ignore it. Tony and your other alphas obviously need you to reassure them right now. 

“It's okay. It was an accident, none of us could have known I’d pass out.” 

“Swoon, doll, you swooned at the sight of us.” James teases from his spot next to Steve, then ran a hand up your leg, dipping briefly to rub against your inner thigh. 

The monitor spikes wildly and James grins. 

“You did that on purpose!” You accuse, not really sounding at all angry and sounding more like you want to climb into his lap. 

“Just testing something out.” He winks. 

“While this is all very cute, you three really shouldn't get her worked up. Not until we're sure she's okay.” Bruce says with an eyebrow cocked and a grin on his lips. 

“I'm okay.” You assure them and look away from everyone, focusing on your fingers as they pick at the sheet. “I should probably get home anyways.” 

You say the words, knowing they were the right thing to say, but the thought of leaving them almost has you in tears again. You bite the inside of your cheek, hard.  _ Stop that!  _ Your reactions were ridiculous, omegas didn't  _ have  _ to stay with alphas. Especially if they weren't bonded, and it  _ wasn't  _ supposed to feel painful to leave. 

“No!” Three voices cry out and they all tighten their hands on you. 

You avoid them and look at Bruce, waiting to see what he would say. “Emotions aside, I don't think you should leave. Not until we're sure the swelling from the concussion has gone. Until then, you'll have to be woken up every couple of hours. Do you have someone at home that can do that?” His words were kind and his inquiry sincere. 

It wasn't his fault that you couldn't control yourself, but as you burst into tears, the alphas around you didn't see it that way and turn as one on Bruce. 

“No, no! It's not him. I swear! I just, gods this is annoying, I just wanted to answer him.” You use the sheet to dry your cheeks. “I don't have anyone, it's just me.” 

“That settles it then, you're staying here.” Tony says and releases your hand, standing as he did so. Steve and James release their hold on you shortly after. “Bruce, can she be moved?” 

“It will be easier to check up on her here.” 

Tony seems  to think it over then nods decisively, “I'll bring you some stuff to keep you occupied, sweetheart.” He presses a scratchy kiss to your forehead before leaving. 

“Buck and I will bring you a change of clothes and dinner.” Steve says and James nods in agreement. They both move and simultaneously press kisses to your cheeks, which flush under their attention. 

“Be back soon, doll.” James whispers against your cheek and you shiver. 

Once they were gone, Bruce chuckled. 

“What?” You ask and pluck at the blankets more.

“You've only been here what, four, five hours? And they are already wrapped around your fingers.”  He presses the back of one cool hand to your forehead then checks the pulse at your wrist. 

“They don't even  _ know _ me. I don't know them.” You felt restless, and not in a good way. You tried pressing your thighs together, but that didn't help. It was something deeper than that. The whole time you'd been with Tony, Steve, and James, you'd felt nervous, but in a good, butterflies in your tummy way. Now… now you felt slightly sick and lost and wanted to call out for them to come back to you. 

“Hey, it's okay, they'll be back.” Bruce tells you soothingly before placing his hand on yours.

Instantly you feel  cool relief wash through you, “How…?” 

He smiles, “Beta. We have some calming properties in these situations.” 

“Doctor, please, why do I feel like this? I only know one other omega and his bonding wasn't like this.” You say. 

He sighs, “Its biology. I can't give you much of a better answer scientifically. I can  _ speculate…”  _ he trails off, and you nod for him to continue, “It's quite possible your hormones are reacting to finding all three of your potential alphas at once. It's quite the overload. Not to mention that those three aren't  _ typical  _ alphas.”

Your breath hitches and you wait for him to explain, but he shakes his head. 

“It's not my story to tell.”  

You nod. Even though you’re disappointed - you want to  _ know _ \- you were glad to know he was trustworthy. “What should I do?” You ask him and your voice breaks at the end. 

“Well, I can't tell you what to do. I can tell you the emotional spikes will most likely continue until you bond. There may be other side-effects, but I can't be certain at this point.” 

“So… so we have to bond. Soon.” You swallow thickly, unsure how you feel about it. 

“I'm not saying you  _ have _ to, you understand? It's still your choice. We can try suppressants and distance, if that's what you want.” He pauses, “But I'll tell you right now, I know those men and if you  _ do  _ bond with them, they'll treat you well.” 

He rubs his thumb over your knuckles before letting go of your hand. All the emotions his touch had held at bay came rushing back and you weren't sure if you wanted to laugh, cry, scream, or do all three while riding your alphas to completion, but , whatever you wanted, you wanted it  _ now.  _

_ “ _ I have some things to check on, I'll be back later, okay? The guys will be back soon.” he says and offers you a smile smile.

“Wait!” You call before he can leave completely.  He stops and tilts his head, waiting for you to speak. “Who, uh, who changed me?” 

He lets out a small chuckle, “That would have been Dr. Cho.  She’s another Beta. We wouldn’t have changed you at all, but,” he pauses and looks out the door before looking at you again, “Tony and Steve weren’t really sure what was wrong when we couldn’t wake you and Bucky,” he stops again and gets a faraway look in his eyes before shaking his head, “We thought it would be better to give you a full check.”  

You nod again, not ready to examine the feeling still swelling in your chest at the thought of your alphas being worried over you.  With one last glance, he walks out; leaving you alone with your thoughts. 


	2. Decisions to Make

When the alphas returned, you were glad you were in some semblance of control again. Tony entered first and had someone pushing a large TV on a rolling stand full of movies as well as an extra tablet for you tucked under his arm. Seconds after he had the television set up, Steve came in, the tray he was carrying laden with food, followed by Bucky with some clothes that looked like they could fit your small stature - jeans and, probably, a t-shirt. You hold back a sigh, not wanting them to think you’re upset. The clothes would be great tomorrow, but there was no way you'd be able to sleep in jeans. Besides, the hospital gown wasn't _that_ uncomfortable.

The first movie the four of you sat through was awkward. You weren't sure where to look or what to do. Part of you wants to ask all of them to cuddle up with you on the bed in some sort of doggy pile, and the other part of you wants to hide under the blankets. So, you stared at the TV, pretending to be engrossed in the movie. Every few seconds you put more popcorn in your mouth to keep yourself occupied. You were so focused on _not_ focusing on the men in the room, you miss the looks they share over your head and behind your back.

Looks that said-

_I can't believe she's real._

And

_We need to be careful_

And

_She's everything we could ever want._

Shortly after Tony put in the second movie, you began to relax. Unconsciously, you lean in closer to Steve, his shoulder at the perfect height for you to rest your head. The second you touch him, he stiffens and moves away. It was slow, but he still moved away from you and the unspoken rejection stings. You stiffen in turn and refocus on the movie, even more determined to ignore them - and the tears pricking the backs of your eyes -  than before.

 _They don't really want you._ A voice in the back of your mind say, _they are just waiting until you're cleared then they'll go back to being heroes and forget about you._

You were only halfway through the movie when it hit you.

“Unnnggghhh” you groan and double over, clutching at your stomach.

“What's wrong?!” Three different voices ask with varying levels of worry.

They all reach for you and as their hot, hot, _hot_ hands land on you, you groan again, much louder this time as your thighs become coated in your own juices almost immediately. You're almost embarrassed, you're not sure how to tell them you're so turned on its reached the point of painful. Especially since this had never happened to you before. You're bent over, panting and pressing your thighs together when Bruce is suddenly beside you. You didn't even realize they had called him.

“ _Please_.” Your voice is a prayer, a plea, a whine of need and you're not sure who it's for.

Bruce freezes as all three alphas inhale.

“Omega.” Their voices blend, its sinful, its heavenly, it's something you'd do anything to hear again, and you want to laugh, but it comes out as a long moan of desire.

“Okay, I'm going to need everyone to calm it down.” Bruce says, his voice slow, level, soothing.

“Wha-what's happening?” You finally get something resembling a sentence out.

“It's the pheromones. Everyone is amped up, even if they aren't trying to be and it's triggered your own.”

You whimper and they growl, the sound goes straight to your core and you shudder, wondering if it's possible to come from their voices alone. “How do I make it stop?” You ask through gritted teeth.

Three pairs of hot, hungry eyes are on you and you want to dissolve into a puddle, but you can't, _not yet, answers first._

“I can try to find suppressants strong enough to counter three alphas and I’d ask them to leave.” Bruce said kindly even as you whimper at the thought of them leaving, “Or you can bond. If I had more time…” he sighs. “I'll leave it up to you.” He backs out of the room, careful not to meet any of the alphas’ eyes.

Tony ran his hand up your calf, stopping at the knee.

You want him to keep going higher.

“What do you want, doll?” James asks.

“I don't even know you.” You're panting again, and your voice is strained. They all stop touching you and tears prick the corners of your eyes.

“We won't make you, not if you don't want to.” Steve says from your side and the other two nod.

When you don't say anything - and how could you? What would you say? You're not even sure _what_ you want - they exchange sad glances and start to file out the door.

“We’ll send in Bruce.” Tony says and they're out the door.

You don't expect it, the way it feels as if your soul has just been ripped out. You don't know how it's possible, but you want them. _“Wait!”_  You cry out.

They are back in the room and within reach in an instant. “We can- we can get to know each other more later, right?” You try to grin, but in your current state it probably came across as more of a grimace. Hot, burning, _scorching,_ lust flashes through you and your whole body shivers. “Ahhh, _please Alphas!”_

That's all it takes before they're touching you. James has a hand in your hair, Steve is trying to nuzzle your neck and Tony is attempting to crawl on the bed.

“Oh, baby doll, we’ll give you everything you could want.” James whispers before claiming your lips in a searing kiss.

You whimper, _yes, yes,_ this is getting closer to what you want, what you _need…._

“This isn't going to work.” Tony says from the foot of the bed.

You can't help the strangled noise that leaves your throat and you pull away from James and into yourself. _Won't work? They really_ don't _want you? But but but_ …

“ _Tony_ , watch what you say.” Steve tells him. “Not like that, sweetheart. We want you. God, we want you.” He growls against your throat.

“Ah, princess, I'm sorry.” Tony says, “I meant this _setup_ won't work. The bed is much too small for all of us. I think we should move upstairs.”

“Bruce…” you begin.

“Will understand.” Steve tells you.

“Besides, you're not going to be getting sleep anytime soon.” James says and licks the gland on your throat before scraping his teeth gently across it.

You double over and cry out at the sensation, at this point the are probably damp from how turned on you are. You don't have the presence of mind to care, you're more concerned about how you're going to survive bonding with your alphas when it already feels like this.

Tony moans, “You smell so _delicious_ sweetheart. I can't wait to get you to a proper bed.” He tells you and promptly buries his face between your thighs, over the sheets.

Your breath leaves you in a rush and you grab his head, threading your fingers through his dark brown hair and pushing your hips up. He licks the inside of your thigh and you can feel the warm puffs of his breath and the hot drag of his tongue through the thin covering. He mumbles something against your thigh, you think it's ‘ _so delicious’_ but you can't really be sure because at the same time he nips you, Steve and James are nuzzling at the glands on your neck and laving them with their tongues.

Tony pulls away from you, his pupils are blown wide with desire, “This isn't, fuck, we need more room. Steve, can you carry her up to my place?”

They pull away from you and Steve nods then picks you up, sheet and all. You don't really _want_ to bring the sheet, but you’re glad for it. You might be wearing a decent hospital gown, but it's still a hospital gown and you don't want to flash your assets at anyone who isn't one of the three men surrounding you.

Steve's arms around your legs are distracting, almost as distracting as the scent wafting over you from your alphas. You hold your breath, trying to get your thoughts to focus just a little at least.

“What- what's your favorite color?” You ask them. You know if you can't keep your head, they won't keep theirs and you'll end up in a pile in the hall where anyone could come upon you. Your abdominal muscles tighten at the thought, _anytime anywhere, let them see…_ an insidious voice that's more of a purr whispers across your mind.

_No, no, no. Not this time at least._

James lets out a short laugh, “Are you trying to distract us?” His blue eyes might as well be black, the pupil has taken over so much of them.

You try for a grin; it seems to work, “Just, working on the get to know each other bit.” You're at the end of the hall and they can choose the elevator or the stairs. Secretly you hope for the elevator, practically, you know you should take the stairs.

Tony hits the button for the elevator. “Hot Rod red and gold.” He answers as the elevator doors open.

“Blue.” Steve bites the answer out and his hold on you tightens as he walks into the waiting elevator. You’re pretty sure he's just sniffed your hair and the constant low rumble coming from his chest is starting to make you consider the merits of elevator walls. “What's yours?”

You blink, what _is_ your favorite color? Because right now it's the blue of Steve and Bucky’s eyes and the warm brown of Tony's, but you know when you're more rational it's something completely different… “Purple!”

“Purple is good.” James answers and he's suddenly at your feet and before you can respond, he flips the sheet up, so it's bunched at your waist. He falls to his knees and moves closer to you. Steve's arm shifts before catching just under your knees and you’re completely cradled in his arms. You can no longer see James, but you _feel_ him kneeling in front of your now exposed core.

“Mine is pink.” He growls out before burying his face in your slick cunt.

“ _ohmigod_.” You're pretty sure something almost coherent came out of your mouth, but you also might have screamed. Your mind is hazy because James is placing hot open-mouthed kisses on your outer lips, licking and nipping as he goes. You try and squirm, wanting to push closer and pull away at the same time, but Steve is holding you tight and the most you can achieve is a slight shift. James growls and the vibrations make you attempt to squirm again and you're almost there… “ _please!”_

You're not sure if you imagine his grin or if you actually feel it. But your plea seems to have done the trick and he licks your slit from bottom to top, dipping his tongue inside before circling it around your clit. Apparently done teasing you, he settles in, lapping and sucking at your cunt.

This time, you're pretty sure you scream.

“Really Bucky?” Tony says from somewhere beside you.

“Jealous?” Steve asks.

“That it's Bucky? No. That he gets to taste her first? A little.” Tony moves closer and wraps a hand in your hair and pulls your head back. “Oh, our little omega, do you have _any_ idea what you're doing to us?”

You let out a whine and try and focus on his face. At the same time James latches onto your clit and sucks hard. You cry out as your orgasm rips through you. Eyes still locked with yours, Tony smirks before he leans down and kisses you, muffling your cry. He slowly pulls away with your bottom lip caught between his teeth, then releases you. Almost as if he knows Tony has let you go, James pulls away from you as well. He straightens and licks his lips as he smiles. You’re still throbbing from his ministrations and his chin is shiny from your juices and you stare. You thought that was something you only read about in those smutty romance novels. But here was the proof that it _was_ possible. The sight of your orgasm coating his lips and chin has you keening and on edge again and as amazing as it had been, it wasn’t enough. You _need_ more.

The combined sounds of heavy breathing and the scents of you and your alpha’s fill the elevator.

“When we get there,” Tony pauses and shares a look you don’t quite understand with the other two, “we want you to know we’ll take care of you. If you need something, just ask and if you _don’t_ like something, tell us that too. Can you do that, princess?”

You briefly meet each of their eyes before nodding, “I understand.” you say, and the elevator doors open.

 


End file.
